redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terrouge Productions
"content issues" in the history section should be clarified.Zian 08:27, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Proposal: the Vulpine Imperium should be listed as a separate site. While Terrouge and VI share some history and part of their user bases, they're not in the same hands and are hardly as closely associated as to be considered the same website. :It was founded by the same people. I'm going to need more detail on why it deserves it's own article. --LordTBT Talk! 10:09, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Since the article lists cover artstists, who are not management, and editors, who are also not management, I will add the rest of the staff in future edits. Zian 16:09, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Zian- I think listing the webmasters and editors is important, as that shows who was in control of the content at the time. The artist names are important because I'm sure people want to know who was drawing certain covers at certain times. However, the Terrouge "non-management" staff seems to change so frequently, I feel listing them would be a waste, unless the staff was relatively permanent (e.g, 4-5 months of dedicated service) --LordTBT Talk! 17:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :LordTBT- Good point about the turnover. Maybe we could have a section called "Long Term Writers". What do you think?Zian 18:51, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Or possibly "senior writers". Although out of curiosity how many are there now, and how long have they been staffers? --LordTBT Talk! 19:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :::We have 9 writers. The list would probably try to include past writers who have since left. Currently, our writers have been around for about 3 months or longer.Zian 02:16, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Zian - was the edit to George's name appropriate? --LordTBT Talk! 13:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't remember the exact circumstances but I will say that if Geo does not want his last name in the Wiki, I will respect his decision. In general, I fill in information based on information that is readily available on the Internet. Though it may have been appropriate at the moment, I apologize for any hardship it caused. What is the Wiki's policy on including such information? 128.195.103.80 01:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry about that. I forgot to log in for the above post. Zian 01:45, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :The policy on people articles is here. Did you make the edit to George? Was it him? It's perfectly acceptable for information to be redacted, however if it was him I would need confirmation of identity via e-mail or the talk page. Anonymous IPs just making edits to people pages aren't easy to trust. --LordTBT Talk! 18:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. I expect that it was him but if you need confirmation, then you should contact him about it.Zian 19:27, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I've made an authoratative staff section (http://terrouge.com/index.php?p=staff).[[User:Zian|Zian]] 14:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Brya/Lauren here. I updated the URL as it'll be changing (more information here: http://terrougeproductions.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=10593) and I'd really appreciate it if you'd all update any bookmarks or outgoing links you have. Thanks! -- Brya Hey, TBT, guess what? I'm an artist for terrouge. They haven't needed any pics from me yet, but Lucy said she'd love to put me up as an artist (after I gave her the link to here and some of my artwork) and told me the requirements. I'm excited. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 02:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC)